


Upon Dead Ears

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :(, Angst, Death, I wrote this in my head during math class, M/M, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: He’d been dying for a while.  Neither of them were surprised.That didn’t mean it hurt any less, though.





	Upon Dead Ears

He’d been dying for a while. Neither of them were surprised.

That didn’t mean it hurt any less, though.

Tyler’s gaze met Josh’s steadily, despite the tears in both of their eyes. Tyler was crying because he was leaving Josh. Josh was crying because Tyler was leaving.

“I’ll be okay,” Josh assured Tyler softly, squeezing his hand. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“But you know I’m going to worry anyway,” Tyler said, wincing at his own attempt at a joke.

“I know,” Josh replies, smiling shakily. “I’m going to miss you, Ty.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Jishua. I’ll see you again someday, okay?”

Josh nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

“I love you, Jishua,” Tyler said, his voice growing weaker, quieter. This is the end, then, he said to himself. But watching Josh’s reaction to the words - how his eyes lit up, how even through his tears he smiled - he thought, I guess...it’s not so bad.

His eyes closed. He looked peaceful, and for once, Josh knew, that always-buzzing mind, the one that overthought everything, would be silenced.

A tear slipped down Josh’s cheek and landed on their intertwined hands.

“I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ghost of you  
Is close to me  
I’m inside out  
You’re underneath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

|-/


End file.
